1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to X-ray detecting apparatuses and methods for operating X-ray detecting apparatuses, and more particularly, to methods for controlling the supplying of electric power to an X-ray detector module included in an X-ray detecting apparatus while an X-ray scan is being performed, and X-ray detecting apparatuses configured to implement the methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A medical imaging apparatus is an apparatus that is configured for acquiring images of internal structures of an object. A medical image apparatus is a noninvasive examination apparatus that shows the structural details, internal tissues, and fluid flow of a human body to a user. A user, such as a doctor, may diagnose a health state and a disease of a patient by using a medical image output by a medical image processing apparatus.
Examples of an apparatus for photographing an object by irradiating X-rays toward an object may include a computed tomography (CT) apparatus. A CT apparatus may provide cross-sectional images of an object, and express the internal structures (e.g., organs such as a kidney, a lung, and/or other body organs) of the object so as not to overlap each other, unlike general X-ray apparatuses. Thus, the CT apparatus is currently widely used for precisely diagnosing a disease.
In a medical imaging apparatus for photographing an object by irradiating an X-ray such as a CT apparatus, an X-ray detector is essentially provided for sensing an X-ray that has propagated through the object. In addition, the X-ray that has propagated through the object must be rapidly and precisely sensed in order to precisely reconstruct a medical image by using the sensed X-ray in subsequent processes.
Recently, as a slice photographed by a CT apparatus increases and pixels in the slice are reduced in size, the number of pixels tends to increase. Thus, a degree to which circuits included in an X-ray detecting apparatus are integrated has increased, and accordingly, a power consumption of the X-ray detecting apparatus and a heat generation amount from the X-ray detecting apparatus has also increased. Also, a standby time is necessary for stabilizing offset levels of an X-ray detector module and internal circuits, whereas an electric power is continuously supplied to the X-ray detector module during the standby time. Thus, heat generation from the X-ray detector module has further increased, and deterioration of the X-ray detecting apparatus has accelerated.